User blog:Cyan Wind/Sum up all ideas
implemented First of all, sorry for my not-native English. Some expressions might be lame and redundant. There was a discussion yesterday, about changing leaderboard(s) (again) to reduce updaters' work and somehow to change your mindset. Let me say this clear: It is not like I, an updater, am trying to be lazy. In fact, my real work is on the internet; therefore, I am always able to update leaderboard(s) daily if I really want to. However, that habit may let you think "Hey, it is Cyan Wind's work! Let him or anyone do the rest! I just need to update my position!". It is obviously not suitable for a sharing knowledge community like Wiki. If you ever become a major updater, you will realize that every minor detail costs time. What I try to achieve is to reduce updaters' unnecessary work (maybe yours some days). Last but not least, I want to stop meaningless races seeking for energy points (EPs). Gaining more EPs does not make you become better than the others. You may say: "I want to gain moar, moar EPs because of Tesla!". I understand that reason. But how about post-Tesla? What reasons make you have a crave for more EPs? Personal interest(s), or our leaderboard(s)? I can not stop your passion but I will stop the misguiding encouragement on Khan Academy Wiki. Here are some quick sketches to demonstrate up-coming leaderboards. If you want to improve anything, please let me know via the comment section. Energy Point Leaderboard * Any profile with Tesla/10,000,000+ EPs is placed in a same list. There is neither energy point nor "number 1" in this list. Profiles are alphabetically sorted. You can change your display name to be on top though. * Any profile with Confirmed will remain on Energy Point Leaderboard forever. Public/private mode does not matter anymore. * Any profile which is working to earn Tesla is placed in a same list, but in different "clubs" (9M+, 8M+, 7M+, 6M+, 5M+). There is "number 1" in each club. Profiles are sorted by the number of EPs. Tesla List Date Updated: 9/23/14 Pre-Tesla List Date Updated: 9/23/14 Badge Count Leaderboard * Not really a change. I just divide a big list into some "clubs" (5K+, 6K+, 7K+, 8K+, ...). * Profiles are sorted by the number of total badges. There is "number 1" in each club. * At first, I intended to remove Total Badges column. However, if someone attempts to update [[Badge Count Leaderboard, he/she will have to calculate total badges eventually. Therefore, the column should stay. Date Updated: 9/23/14 Video Leaderboard * I just divide a big list into some "clubs" (6.25K+, 6.5K+, 6.75K+, 7K+, ...). * Profiles are alphabetically sorted. There is no "number 1" in any club. * Yes, I removed the number of videos watched. Someone will ask me why because it is super easy to copy/paste numbers. However, if we do that, we have to apply exact same rule to [[Answer Leaderboard. Believe me, that is a huge amount of work! Date Updated: 9/23/14 Answer Leaderboard * I just divide a big list into some "clubs" (1K+, 1.2K+, 1.4K+, 1.6K+, ...). * Profiles are alphabetically sorted. There is no "number 1" in any club. * The number of answers may change every hour so it is wise to remove Total Answers column. Date Updated: 9/23/14 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts